<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five times peter almost died. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527374">five times peter almost died.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angry May Parker (Spider-Man), Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Helen Cho, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Peter Parker, Churros, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comfort/Angst, Drugged Peter Parker, Dubious Science, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Guilty Tony Stark, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Lacks Self-Preservation Instincts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Vines, Waterboarding, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, and, peter parker loves queens, references to vines, shhh don't tell anyone, the return of churro lady, tony stark is a big ol softie, vine references, vision (marvel) knows vines, war on hydra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 time...</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>peter is a self-sacrificial idiot and tony stark has too many gray hairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i. - shot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my fic! i already have the idea for each chapter, but no idea when i'll get them out. i'm in the middle of so many fics atm because i have a tiny attention span and a lot of ideas :)</p>
<p>also, i'm not going to spoil what the +1 is. you may have guessed it, you may have not... i don't want to give anything away, so i'll be quiet. anyway! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: some violence, guns, and bullet wounds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter was having a very good day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Dell had returned his history essay and he had received a 98% - the highest grade he could remember getting in History, ever.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once dismissed from class, Peter bolted away from his school building and jumped over the fence with ease, running to an abandoned alley and changing into a Spider-Man suit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Peter,” Karen said. “Are you ready to begin your patrol?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, yeah, Karen!” Peter exclaimed, relishing the familiar metal of his web-shooters against his wrists. Every patrol, Peter would begin with simply swinging around Queens, letting himself absorb his city and letting his city absorb him. There was absolutely nothing that rivaled the feeling of web-slinging.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Peter found an old woman by a churro cart, looking blankly at the roads. Peter swooped down to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, ma’am!” He said, cheerfully, giving her a jaunty salute.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned to face him, cocking her head to the side slightly. “Oh, you’re the Spider-Man! My grandson simply loves telling me all about you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blushed from the praise underneath his mask, and cracked his knuckles embarrassedly. “Thank you, that means a lot. So, can I help you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m trying to find my daughter’s apartment, but I can’t seem to figure out where it is!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman showed Peter an address on her phone, and Peter nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry, ma’am, you’re nearly there. Cross this road right over here, make a left, then walk straight until you see the building.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman beamed. “Wow, little Benny’s told me a lot about you, but I never thought I’d actually meet you. Could I get a photograph, to show him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman pulled out her cell phone, and Peter aided her in taking a selfie of the two of them, Peter throwing up a peace sign with his gloved fingers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, you’re an outstanding young man. Let me buy you a little treat.” The old woman turned to the churro cart. “Could I buy the Spider-Man a churro?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the churro cart smiled, despite Peter’s protests that he just wanted to help, and the woman exchanged some money for the oily treat, handing the latter over to Peter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter said, feeling like it would be more rude to decline the present than to accept it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” the old woman said, before </span>
  <span>patting</span>
  <span> him on the back and walking away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter munched down on his churro, letting the crispy, oily goodness slide around his mouth. He really loved churros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Peter was in his groove. Evening had come, and he had to get home in an hour or so, but he was hoping to help a little more before taking a break for dinner and homework.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Straining his ears, Peter heard the telltale cock of a gun. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sound had come from only a few blocks away, so Peter dashed as quickly as his enhanced legs could run, arriving at the alleyway a few moments later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” A woman was pleading. “I don’t have my wallet on me!” Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Peter, and </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> put his finger to her lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you staring at?” The mugger asked, turning around to see Peter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gave a cocky wave, and used the man’s distracted state to disarm him. The woman used this time to get away, but, unfortunately, the man must have brought some buddies who were hiding in the shadows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After webbing the original mugger to the wall, Peter made quick work of the next few, who didn’t seem to have any professional training, and everything was going just peachy until the final mugger pulled out a gun. Now, in normal circumstances, Peter would have absolutely no problem dodging a gun. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the woman had ran off right behind Peter, filming his fight on her phone. If he dodged, she would be shot. Making the decision in the instant that the trigger was pulled, Peter webbed the man to the wall and took the bullet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God-fucking-dammit!” Peter exclaimed as the bullet pierced his gut. “That - that feels like it hit something it shouldn’t have.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gasped in horror as she saw Peter clutching his stomach, and she immediately put her phone away and glanced at Peter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are - are -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, ma’am, you can get back home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stifled a groan as the woman ran off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, call him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was beginning to feel dizzy, and he fell against the brick wall, bracing himself with the stickiness of his hands. Soon, his mentor's familiar voice echoed in his mask.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, kid, Karen told me you were shot! I’ve got the med team flying over right now, Pete, just – you've got to be okay, Peter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t respond, save for a small whimper. “Mr. Stark,” he whispered. “It hurts.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, kid, but please hang in there, okay? No sleeping, you’ve got to hang in there.” No response. “Hey, Pete, can you recite some pi for me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter made a noncommittal noise of acceptance, and began muttering: “3.141592653589793238462643383279...” Peter stopped his recitation as he heard the thrusters coming closer to his location. “I - I hear it,” Peter said, clutching his wound.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Pete, just hang on a little longer. Dr. Cho’s going to make you all better, I promise, Peter, just hang in there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned and adjusted his hands, trying to stop even more blood from gushing out. This situation was too familiar for his liking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood on his hands, the sound of the gun, blood, blood, blood, taking a bullet for someone else -</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter passed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep... Beep... Beep...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned awake and immediately shut his eyes when the light was too bright.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“FRI, lights at 20%,” Tony said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Opening an eye cautiously, Peter found himself and Tony in a soothing darkness, but with his enhanced vision he could easily make out Tony’s worried eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby!” May exclaimed, and Peter turned around to find his aunt, looking just as distraught as Tony. “You never do that again, okay? You scared the shit out of me, Peter!” Peter stared down at the floor, and May sighed. “Peter, I’m not angry at you, I just – these past few hours have been touch-and-go. I can’t lose you, honey.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than a little bullet,” Peter said softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost weren’t.” May’s voice was hard, and it cut Peter like a knife. “Your heart stopped beating. Twice. The bullet punctured a lung.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What May’s trying to say,” Tony said, causing Peter to turn his head again to face his mentor, “Is that if you take another bullet for someone, try to protect the vital organs.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. “I’m sorry, May.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May snorted. “Oh, you’re just going to apologize to me? Tony almost had a heart attack when Karen told him what happened. He didn’t sleep since he picked you up, and -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Tony said, and Peter could see him blushing softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to care about someone, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly. “I care about you, too. If that had happened to you, I definitely wouldn’t have </span>
  <span>slept</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed and brushed some of Peter’s bangs away from his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. You scared me there, Roo. I think it’s about time your spider suit got an upgrade, hm? Because material can be bulletproof, but the spider-baby isn’t.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pouted. “Spider-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>May pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Stay safe, Peter, okay? This world would be so much bleaker without you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, and Tony squeezed his hand.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii. - kidnapped.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: some torture + mention of non-consensual drug use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grinning, Peter bounded down the steps of his school and began walking to his apartment.  </p><p>His spidey-sense vaguely went off, but he ignored it, and shoved his earbuds in his ears, letting the tunes of Mother Mother float through his ears. </p><p>Suddenly, his senses <b> <em> blared </em> </b>, and Peter immediately took out his earbuds, searching for danger. Straining his hearing, he could make out a few voices: </p><p>“This the kid?” </p><p>“Yep. Stark’s intern. Stu said that the kid had Level 10 access to Stark’s personal labs.” </p><p>“Sweet.” </p><p>Peter cringed. They were definitely talking about him. He had three options here: </p>
<ol>
<li><span class="u">Fight them off. </span></li>
</ol><p>This was a bad strategy, considering the fact that they were probably pretty strong, Peter looked like a shrimp, and he wasn’t interested in his secret identity getting out. Besides, if they knew he was enhanced and he got caught, he didn’t want to be tested on or whatever creepy shit people wanted with enhanced people. </p>
<ol>
<li><span class="u">Let them take him.</span></li>
</ol><p>There were several problems with this course of action, the main being that he didn’t want to worry Mr. Stark and May, as well as the fact that he was not really looking to be tortured. </p>
<ol>
<li><span class="u">Run.</span></li>
</ol><p>Peter decided on Option #3. </p><p>“He’s getting away!” One of the thugs screamed, and he revealed himself from behind a bunch of bushes to go chase after Peter. </p><p>Of course, with his enhanced stamina, speed, and knowledge of the neighborhood, Spider-Man would have easily been able to outrun them. But Peter Parker most certainly could not, and as his spidey-sense screamed for him to get away, he let himself be taken. </p><p>Thug #3 covered his nose and mouth with a drugged rag. Peter went limp in the man’s arms. He was still conscious, and the confusion would probably wear off soon, but he would have to pretend to be passed out for a while. </p><p>“What a lightweight,” Thug #2 snorted, and Peter internally rolled his eyes. <em> If only he knew... </em> </p><p>Peter let the thugs carry him into the back of a stereotypical white van, and they bound his wrists with flimsy zip-ties. That was good, if absolutely necessary, he would be able to break through. </p><p>The ride was a few hours long, and by the time they arrived at an old, abandoned shed, all traces of the drug had worn off.  </p><p>“You’re going to get us a pretty little penny,” Thug #1 smirked as he lifted Peter out of the trunk. The hardest part was keeping his dazed facade up as the thugs manhandled him. </p><p>Eventually, he found himself in the shed, tied to a chair with a splitting rope. </p><p>“Now,” Thug #2 said, setting up a digital camera. “Hey, Doug, go get a newspaper.” </p><p>Thug #3, Doug, apparently, headed out, and Thug #2 fidgeted with the camera, as Thug #1 brought out a baseball bat. </p><p>“Mm,” Peter said, pretending he was waking up. </p><p>“Ah, hello there, Sleeping Beauty,” Thug #1 said, grinning creepily. “I think we need to rough you up a bit, kiddie.”  </p><p>As the bat collided with Peter’s body, all he could think of was the image of himself as a baseball. This was not a great thing, because it caused him to start cracking up in the middle of his beating. </p><p>“This not enough for ya?” Thug #1 asked. “Alright.” </p><p>The man left, leaving Peter in his chair, chills running down his back. When Thug #1 returned, he brought a bucket of water. “Wonder how Stark would feel if he saw his precious little intern in one of his worst memories.” </p><p>Peter decided that he really didn’t like Thug #1 very much. </p><p>“Hey, cool it,” Thug #2 said. “Wait until the camera is rolling. Don’t want to kill him accidentally, lose our leverage.” </p><p>Thug #3 returned with the newspaper and shoved it onto Peter’s lap. Thug #2 started rolling the camera. </p><p>“Hello, Stark!” Came Thug #2’s voice from behind the camera. “Missing anything?” </p><p>They must have been live-streaming somehow, because Peter heard: “Give him the fuck back.” </p><p>Peter’s mouth had been gagged, but he attempted to say: “I’m okay, Mr. Stark!” Which just sounded like a bunch of muffled noises. </p><p>“I’m going to get you out of there, Pete, don’t worry, okay, bambino?” </p><p>Thug #1 chuckled. “Little Peter should worry.” </p><p>Thug # took out Peter’s gag and plunged him into the freezing cold water. Peter vaguely heard Mr. Stark’s screams, the thugs’ chuckles, but all he could feel was suffocation, and pain – god, the pain. He was lifted out of the bucket, his ears, eyes, and lungs burning, took a deep breath, and was promptly thrown back in. </p><p>Peter sobbed into the water, wishing he would pass out. He had felt pain before – lots and lots of pain. But this was one of the worst things he had ever felt. After a few more plunges, he was finally left alone, every part of him burning with pain. </p><p>“So, Stark, we have a few demands.” </p><p>Peter coughed up some water, clutching his ears to try to stop the burning. </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“Oh, just the Iron Man suit plans, a few million dollars, you know the works.” </p><p>Peter coughed a bit more and then managed to say, “D-Don’t do it, sir. I’m not worth it.” His voice came out raspy, and Thug #1 yanked his wet hair.  </p><p>“What do you think, Stark? Is he worth it? I don’t know what you see in him, frankly.” </p><p>“Fucking stop it!” Peter heard, his head pounding with the force that Thug #1 was using, until the man let his hair go, and Peter’s entire body relaxed in relief. </p><p>“You have five hours,” said Thug #3, and the video stopped. </p><p>-- </p><p>Some time passed. Peter wasn’t sure how much, all he knew was that the throbbing eventually died down and was replaced with hunger cramps. </p><p>“Tick, tick, tick!” Said Thug #1. “You have thirty minutes left!” </p><p>Peter leveled his gaze with a hard stare as the man cocked his gun. “I think we’ll send the video to your little friend. I wonder how he would feel as he watched me blow your brains out.” </p><p>Goddamn. Thug #1 was a real-ass creep. No one should grin that wide while talking about murdering a fucking child.  </p><p>The minutes ticked by. Peter vaguely wondered why he hadn’t beat the ass out of the thugs. Would he let himself die instead of revealing himself? </p><p>But he didn’t have very long to decide, because the familiar sound of the Iron Man blasters soon entered the room. </p><p>“Let my fucking kid go,” said the Iron Man suit, aiming its repulsor. An army of Iron Man suits soon joined that one, and the thugs had no choice but to surrender as two empty shells grabbed each thug. </p><p>“Kid,” Tony said, receding from his suit, walking over to Peter, and wrapping him in a hug. “I-I saw what they did to you, Pete, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.” </p><p>“It’s alright, Mr. Stark, they didn’t do it again. I’m just kind of hungry.” </p><p>Tony untied his hands and pressed a kiss to his wet curls. “Let’s go.” </p><p>-- </p><p>“Peter,” Tony said while they were eating burgers. “Why the hell didn’t you break free?” </p><p>Peter shrugged as he chowed down on his meat, making small noises of enjoyment. “If they knew that I could fight, or that I was enhanced... it would have been dangerous for the people I love.” </p><p>Tony shook his head. “Kid. You have a secret identity to protect the people you love. That list of people has to include you.” </p><p>Peter gazed off into the distance, mulling over Tony’s words. “Okay,” he said eventually. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Tony brought Peter back into his arms as a very distraught May came screaming into the room. </p><p>“Peter!” She exclaimed, launching herself at him. “I just got off my shift, someone -” she glared at Tony. “-didn’t want to alarm me while I was working.” May pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” </p><p>Groaning, Peter leaned into the embrace. “Great, now I have two mother hens.” </p><p>Tony grinned. “That’s me! Tony Stark, certified Mother Hen!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, now can we please watch the Empire Strikes Back? I think I deserve that as a treat for, you know, not dying and everything.” </p><p>Both May and Tony glared at Peter. “Don’t even fucking say that, kid,” said Tony. </p><p>Peter shrugged and threw himself onto the couch. “Anyone joining me?” </p><p>“Be right there!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii. - sacrifice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: some violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a straightforward mission, but nothing with the Avengers was straightforward anymore, was it? </p><p>Ever since the whole shitshow in Germany, Rogers, Romanov, Maximoff, Wilson, and Barton were off the grid, and Vision disappeared often to visit Wanda. Tony wasn’t supposed to know that, and if he did know that he was supposed to tell Ross, but fuck that. </p><p>Alas, HYDRA hadn’t been through their own Civil War, so the war against HYDRA had to continue, only with half of the Avengers as war criminals. Great. If it had been Tony’s choice, Peter wouldn’t have been there. Peter would have been lounging in Tony’s lab, eating those terrible cheese puffs he loved so much, studying for his physics quiz. </p><p>But Fury had been riding his ass about HYDRA this, HYDRA that, lately, and he was already in hot water with the accords and making sure that Peter was protected in them, that he really didn’t have enough energy to argue. </p><p>“The base is only an hour or two out from the Tower,” Fury had said. “I want everyone you’ve got there. You, Rhodes, Vision, Spider-Man -” </p><p>“Really? Spider-Man?” </p><p>“I’m quite aware of your attachment to him, Stark, but this base means business. The information you may find there could be invaluable to taking down HYDRA, and I don’t think you want to go in there with a team of three.” </p><p>Great, thanks for reminding him about how his so-called family had all stabbed him in the back, he really appreciated that. </p><p>“Fine,” Tony muttered. “When’s the mission?” </p><p>-- </p><p>And, that was why he was now in the Quinjet with his best friend, a vibranium synthezoid, and a spider-teen. </p><p>“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, this is <em> awesome </em>!” Peter said as he inspected every inch of the aircraft. Vision stared at Peter, who was wearing his mask, in amusement. “Wait!” Peter exclaimed, staring back at Vision. “You have the entire internet in you, right?” </p><p>Vision cocked his head to the side, before slowly responding: “Yes, I do.” </p><p>“Oh my god, okay,” Peter took a deep breath and grinned. “There is only one thing worse than a rapist. Boom.” </p><p>“A child,” Vision responded, looking amused, as Tony looked on exasperatedly. </p><p>“Kid, Vision is a scientific marvel, and you use him to quote vines?” </p><p>Peter looked up at Tony innocently, and nodded slightly, as Tony rolled his eyes and Rhodey scoffed. “How old is this kid, Tony?” </p><p>“Old enough to kick your ass,” Peter responded, while Tony said, “Too young.” </p><p>The rest of the flight passed in comfortable silence, and Tony reflected on the quiet. If Barton was here, he would be bothering them all about some stupid shit, and if Rogers was here, he would be giving a pep talk right about now, and then <em> Peter wouldn’t have to be here - </em> </p><p>"Mr. Stark?” The young voice jolted him out of his reverie and he turned to look at Peter. </p><p>“Yeah, kid?” </p><p>“Um, Colonel Rhodes told me to tell you that we’re landing in five minutes.” </p><p>“Sounds good, Underoos.” </p><p>Peter hesitated, and then said, “They - they were assholes. You deserve better than them.” </p><p>And how the kid had just read his mind like that, he didn’t know, but the way the kid said them almost made him believe it. </p><p>“Be safe, okay, kid?” </p><p>Tony shouldn’t have allowed Peter to respond with a simple thumbs up and a ridiculous salute. </p><p>-- </p><p>The HYDRA base looked like every other goddamn HYDRA base. </p><p>“I’ll head for the information, Vision – you take out Team A, Rhodey-Bear, you go for Team B, and Roo, you’re on Team C, but I swear if you need backup and don’t -” </p><p>“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I’ll be fine,” Peter said, his eye-holes flickering, saying that he was rolling them behind his mask. </p><p>Tony didn’t know how to respond to that, because Peter <em> had  </em>to be fine, so he settled with a curt nod. “Let’s go.” </p><p>-- </p><p>Tony immediately took down the HYDRA guards and flew past the first level of security. “Jesus, you’d think for all of the supposed secrets here that they’d beef up their security a little,” he muttered, slamming a few guards into the wall. </p><p>After a few more small fights, Tony managed to get to the secret room, which was filled to the brim with computers. Rubbing his hands together, Tony had FRIDAY start breaking past the security on the tech, anxious to get out of the base. </p><p>“Underoos, how are you doing?” </p><p>“All good, Mr. Stark!” Came the cheerful young voice. “I finished taking them out, I’m on my way to you now!” </p><p>“What - kid, get out of here, I don’t need backup.” </p><p>“Too late!” Peter exclaimed, as he entered the room attached to a web. Tony massaged the crook of his nose and exhaled sharply. </p><p>“Boss,” FRIDAY said. “I have broken through several of the mainframes. I am already downloading all available information.” </p><p>“Thank you, Baby Doll. I’m all good, Pete, see? Go to the Quinjet, you did great.” </p><p>But Peter, the stubborn arachnid that he was, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot as he waited for Tony to finished up. </p><p>Tony knew that he was fighting a losing battle, so he relented and reentered his suit, Peter pumping a fist as he recognized Tony’s defeat. </p><p>Suddenly, Peter went rigid. “People are coming,” he whispered. “Lots of them. </p><p>“Roo, you listen to me right now.” Tony was aware that his tone may have been a bit frantic, but that was the least of his worries right now. “Get out of here. I can handle it. Go. Skedaddle.” </p><p>But Peter made no move, and soon enough, an army of HYDRA soldiers entered, armed with machine guns. They immediately started shooting, Peter immediately began webbing, and Tony immediately began firing, until there was only one soldier left. He had a scar reaching from above his eyebrow to below his chin, and he grinned malevolently at Tony, clutching his gun to his chest. </p><p>“These have special bullets in them,” he explained as he dodged both Peter and Tony’s attacks much easier than he should have been able to. “My own invention.” </p><p>After gazing at the gun and dodging the attacks for a few more moments, the man fired at Tony. And Peter didn’t care if he was bluffing, didn’t care that Tony’s armor was bulletproof, all that mattered was <b> <em> saving Tony </em> </b>. </p><p>Pushing the man out of the way, four bullets imbedded themselves in Peter. The man was clearly shocked, and Tony took advantage of this to incapacitate him with the repulsors. Then the dread set in. </p><p>“Shit,” Tony muttered. “Fuck, no – Rhodey! Medical team – the kid, he needs...” Tony trailed off, ignoring the confusion coming from his comms. </p><p>Nothing mattered except Peter. </p><p>Tony grabbed the boy in his arms and ran to the Quinjet, shoving Peter at the doctors. “H-Help him,” Tony managed to get out, and Vision and Rhodey soon joined the aircraft as it took off. </p><p>“Tony,” Rhodey said calmly as tears streamed down Tony’s face. The doctors had taken Peter to the medical wing, saying that they needed to operate on Peter safely. Insinuating that if Tony was there, no one would be safe. </p><p>That was probably true. </p><p>But Tony felt numb. His kid – <em> his kid –  </em>had been shot. Four times. With four bullets that had been meant for him. He would have taken a hundred, a thousand bullets for the kid – for his kid. </p><p>Why couldn’t Peter let him do that? </p><p>Tony ignored Rhodey’s assurances throughout the entire flight, unable to think of anything that didn’t consist of <b> <em> Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter - </em> </b> </p><p>"He’ll be okay.” </p><p>That was a new voice. </p><p>Tony blinked slowly and looked up, seeing Dr. Cho.  </p><p>“How - how bad is it?” </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW184080788 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW184080788 BCX0">“He was bluffing,” Dr. Cho said bluntly. “The team analyzed the bullets, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary with them. Peter did, however, lose quite a bit of blood, so no patrol for the rest of the week.”</span>
  </span>
  
</p><p>Tony breathed. </p><p>And he breathed again, because Peter was okay. </p><p>“Can I – can I see him?” </p><p>Dr. Cho nodded and led him through the Quinjet to the medical wing. There Peter was, so many tubes sticking out of him, but he was alive. </p><p>Slowly, too slowly, he blinked his eyes open and hissed at the light, which Tony immediately dimmed.  </p><p>“Never do that again, bambino,” Tony muttered as he carded his fingers through Peter’s hair. You’re worth so much more than me, bud, and if you died I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” </p><p>“What about me?” Peter asked in a soft voice. “Mr. Stark, I don’t think you understand how much you matter to people – how much you matter to <em> me </em>.” </p><p>Tony sighed. “I thought I was going to lose you.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I’ll be better next time.” </p><p>“You’re already the best, Pete,” Tony muttered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit 3/18/21: yeah this is discontinued but if you're reading this, it's important to me that you know that the +1 was going to be ONE TIME TONY ALMOST DIED AND IT WAS GOING TO BE AN ENDGAME FIX-IT okay bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>